


Every Closed Door

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Thanatos' Window [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slash, cuteness, match-maker!Persephone, stalker!Thanatos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven (Plus Two) are in the underworld, trying to figure a good, safe next step out. Aside from being annoyed that everybody seems to be in a happy relationship, Percy also starts to feel like someone may be watching him.<br/>Persephone calls Thanatos out on his shit and tells him that stalking isn't the way to get the boy. Either he kidnaps Percy into his cave like Hades did, or he may just try with romance and such things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Closed Door

Title: Every Closed Door – Presents a Window of Opportunity

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; in the middle of the war

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, seriously romantic cuteness, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Thanercy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Nico, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean

Godly Characters: Thanatos, Persephone

Summary: Thanatos keeps watching from the sidelines. Whenever the heroes met in Hades. Ever since the Doors of Death were closed, he was waiting for a window to open.

 

**Every Closed Door**

_ Presents a Window of Opportunity _

 

It was hard, being on the sidelines. Especially for a god. But he, he was used to watching from the sidelines. He had been the second violin for so long, he knew how to watch. And watching, letting Hades be the lead, it had been okay with him, always. He had enough duties to tend to, after all. No need for distractions like meetings on Olympus or all the petty stuff Lord Hades had to put up with as the ruler of the underworld. All those were things he didn't want to concern himself with.

But thing had changed since he had been abducted by Gaia. He wanted to feel strong again, wanted power. Those who had rescued him, along with their little friends, kept visiting the underworld palace. Drawing his attention to the most fascinating one of them.

The Heroes of Olympus kept meeting in the palace, most likely because it was a safe place to not be overheard by the wrong ears. And also because two of them were sort of living there. There was the heir of Hades, Nico di Angelo, with his partner and the praetor Jason Grace. The three girls that were united in a quite fascinating way, as far as Thanatos was concerned. The brains of their mission, Annabeth Chase, the warrior, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, and the charmspeaker, Piper McLean. He had to confess that even he, as a mighty god, would love to watch what happened with those three behind closed doors. Mostly so, probably, because he had already seen what was going on behind the closed doors of two of his three saviors. Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. And what those two did with young Leo Valdez was... very inspiring, if Thanatos may phrase it like that. Who interested him however was none of them, it was the heart of their mission, the kind Sea Prince.

Thanatos kept to the shadows as he observed another one of the heroes' meetings. Nico and Jason were sprawled on the middle of the Ghost Prince's bed, the blonde busying himself with trailing kisses along Nico's neck and shoulders. The female threesome was sitting beside them, Reyna poking Jason in the head so the blonde praetor would finally concentrate on the meeting at hand. Not that she wasn't a little distracted either, because Piper was braiding her hair while Annabeth was using her lap as a pillow. On Nico and Jason's other side was the other threesome curled together, Frank leaning against the headboard, with Hazel sitting on one of his thighs, with Leo tightly cuddled against her chest, humming contently. A little off from Jason and Nico, at the foot end of the bed was Percy sitting, with his knees pulled up against his chest, looking kind of sad.

“Are we really going to accomplish anything today?”, asked Jason with a grunt. “Because there are some things I would love to do right now.”

“Let me guess”, giggled Piper teasingly. “Nico is on top of that list, isn't he?”

“Like _you_ got anything to say”, huffed Nico embarrassed. “I heard you, Reyna and Annabeth going at it last night and I do not want to know what you did there!”

“I would”, piped Hazel in with sparkling eyes. “Reyna always has wonderful ideas!”

“I disagree”, murmured Leo in a sleepy voice. “I'm still tired from last night, please don't put any ideas into her heads, Reyna. Please, I need to sleep again. At least one night!”

“As if we'd let you sleep, firebug”, grunted Frank amused.

Annabeth had a concerned look on her face as she caught the distant look in Percy's eyes. She elbowed her girlfriends (she had perfected the art of elbowing two people at once) and glared over at the other five heroes before nodding her head over to Percy.

“How about we concentrate on our meeting now?”, declared the blonde.

This was how those meetings mostly went. The couples would busy themselves with each other until one of them would notice the loneliness in Percy's eyes. Thanatos did not approve of this. He didn't stick around for the end of the meeting, instead he left the room, contemplating what to do.

“You are looking down”, noticed a curious voice from behind him.

He started slightly and turned to glare at the Queen of the Underworld. Persephone had a cheeky grin attached to her lips as she swayed over to him. Raising one questioning eyebrow, she fell into step with him, following him outside until they reached Persephone's garden.

“Is there something I can do for you, my queen?”, wanted Thanatos to know.

“Stop haunting the castle, for one”, suggested Persephone. “I mean, the ghosts and ghouls and zombies are already doing that, we don't need a god to do that too. You know, I start thinking you're having ulterior motives when haunting our castle.”

“Like..?”, asked Thanatos slowly.

“Well, it does concern me that you seem to linger in the children's bedrooms. A lot”, frowned the goddess of spring. “Try a little body glitter, it may suit your creepy behavior.”

“I am sorry”, sighed the death god a little exhausted. “I seem... unable to find a solution to my problem. I'm unsure how to handle this... this situation.”

“The problem-slash-situation being that you want to bang Percy Jackson?”, offered Persephone.

She had a slightly bored look on her face as she sat down on a swing. Thanatos grunted annoyed.

“If anything, I would want to make tender love to him. I'm not as primitive as those two step-children of yours, whose behavior by the way would even put your husband to shame.”

“Tender love?”, repeated the Spring Goddess a little grossed out. “You've always been a weird one, Thany. But that one tops it all off. Okay, even if you don't want to screw him but instead want to make tender love to him – gods, I feel like puking even saying that – you got to start somewhere.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”, questioned Thanatos skeptically, flapping his wings.

“Get to know the kid!”, groaned Persephone, waving her hands around. “Find out what his kinks are. Well, okay, you want the tender stuff so you probably want to find out if he likes long walks on the beach, which he probably does like because he's the son of Poseidon, so yeah.”

“I've been following him for months now, yet don't seem to be able to get the information I want”, sighed Thanatos frustrated. “The thing with the beach, I figured out on my own too, you know.”

“You don't understand”, huffed Persephone, cocking one eyebrow ridiculed. “Go on a date with him. Ask him out. If that romantic stuff is your thing, then _do it_. Or keep yearning from afar.”

 

/break\

 

The meeting had been over for about half and hour now and the couples had parted to retreat to their individual bedrooms. All except for one. Percy heaved a sigh as he wandered aimlessly around the castle until he figured out water may calm him some. So he wanted to walk over to the fountain outside, just to be surprised. Candles were lighting the way to the fountain up, diamonds and other jewels glittering in the light of the flames and projecting rainbows all over the place. Right in front of the fountain stood a table, set for two people, Percy's favorite dish ready to be eaten and even dyed blue. It certainly was the most romantic sight he had ever seen. Percy grunted curiously.

“You looked like you could use some distraction from the war and the constant sex-adventures of your companions”, growled a dark, pleasant voice from behind.

Percy turned around surprised to stare at the drop-dead gorgeous, ripped, dark-skinned, golden eyed, black-winged Death God that may or may not have stared in a couple of his dirtier dreams ever since Alaska. Thanatos gave him a blinding smile (those teeth, how could they possibly be that white? Was there anything that didn't scream perfection about that guy? Wait, there was this thing he had heard the Aphrodite girls talk about, something about black dudes and their dicks... if that was true, then yeah, there was nothing that wasn't perfect about this god). Blinking slightly, he let Thanatos lead him to the table, pulling one chair up for him and then sitting down opposite him. Percy blushed slightly as he realized he had let the other place him on the chair like this was a date. Which it did kind of look like, now that Percy was thinking about it from that angle. The candles, the mood, the food, the smile, the fact that it was only them...

“What... is this? I haven't seen you since Alaska”, whispered Percy confused.

Thanatos raised one eyebrow and poured each of them a glass wine. “I would like to consider this our first official date. You see, I am a little more old-fashioned than most gods. I don't hit my chosen ones upside the head, drag them in my cave, fuck them senseless and then leave without another word. I would love to get to know you better. You've left quite the impression.”

Percy was still gaping a little confused as the wine glass was pushed his way. The food smelt delicious, the guy was gorgeous and he could hear faint cries for mercy coming from Leo somewhere upstairs in the palace so he really could use the distraction (it concerned Percy immensely that he knew Leo's safeword was 'metal dragon', even though Leo had never officially told him that. Maybe he should talk to Lord Hades about sound-proving the walls). Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the oddness ahead of him. Lord Thanatos, with a wine glass in his hand.

“A date? With a god?”, asked the son of Poseidon slowly. “Really? Just like that? With me?”

“Well, I felt that continuously stalking you can not be the solution”, offered the be-winged god.

“Yeah. Certainly not”, agreed Percy with a sharp nod, emptying his wine glass in one go.

He felt like maybe being drunk would make this seem less odd. Or maybe he was already drunk and that was the reason for this whole... situation to begin with? Had he accidentally drunk from Leo's bottle again, where Hazel had put some weird-ass aphrodisiac into again?

“I'm sorry if I may have offended you with this offer?”, frowned Thanatos confused.

“What? No! I'm just... confused? Yeah, confused. Definitely confused”, nodded Percy hastily. “I mean... it's not every day that a god suddenly surprises me with a date, you know?”

“But it could be, with your looks and your personality”, frowned Thanatos, even more confused.

Percy blushed at the compliment, instead focusing on the plate in front of him. “So... You like me?”

“I'm intrigued by you”, nodded the be-winged god, pleased that Percy understood where this was all coming from. “You're fascinating, beautiful and kind-hearted. The way you were willing to sacrifice yourself to safe your friends back in Alaska, I've scarcely seen something like that. Someone like you. I want to know how you became this hero you're now, what makes you you. I want to know everything about you. If that's fine with you?”

Percy frowned slightly, still feeling a little out of place here. “I don't... know... I mean, this is all a little... unusual? I hope you understand what I'm trying to say, I mean, I...”

“I'm sorry”, sighed Thanatos and straightened some. “I don't do this often. Truth be told, the last time I have done this had been so long ago, the USA had still been a wild patch of undiscovered land that was only interesting to its natives and not the center of the modern world.”

“Sounds like it's been a while”, nodded Percy slowly before smiling slightly. “You're nervous.”

“I am not”, huffed Thanatos with a glare, straightening his wings. “I'm a god.”

“You're a nervous god”, grinned the Sea Prince teasingly, pointing his fork at him. “You're a nervous god and you're nervous because of me. I make you nervous.”

“If you keep behaving like a little child, I should probably be going”, sighed Thanatos disappointed.

He stood, spreading his wings to leave. But a hand on his sleeve stopped him. When he turned to look at the boy, Percy was giving him the wides, most miserable sea-green puppy eyes possible.

“No! Don't go!”, pleased the son of Poseidon. “I didn't mean to be a dick, it's just... I keep watching Frank, Hazel and Leo, Jason and Nico and Reyna, Annabeth and Piper and how they're being all cute with each other. When I come home, I see my mom and my stepdad, completing each other's sentences and even when I meet up with my little brother I get to see how adorable he is with his girlfriend the books quoting harpy. I just... I was getting giddy because I get to make someone flustered too. I've never had someone I could make nervous.”

“So... you weren't teasing, you were gloating?”, blinked Thanatos surprised.

“I guess... you could say that?”, shrugged Percy embarrassed and blushed. “I mean, you're _hot_. Seriously supermodel hot. And you got wings. I've watched animes with less ridiculously hot bishounen in it than you are. I just... can't believe that you'd just come up to me and tell me that you like me and that you want to go on a date with me...”

“I don't want to go on a date with you”, corrected Thanatos with one raised eyebrow. “I would like to date you. On a repeated base and not on a one time base. I'm a serial dater.”

“That was a stupid joke”, giggled Percy.

“What can I say?”, shrugged Thanatos. “I've been watching too much _Criminal Minds_.”

“Oh! You watch that?”, asked the son of Poseidon with sparkling eyes and sat down again. “I simply love Reid, he reminds me so much of Annabeth, it's ridiculous!”

“He does seem like a child of Athena, that's true”, nodded Thanatos thoughtful, also sitting down.

“But the best of them all is Penelope! She's crazy and awesome”, grinned Percy, digging into his food, just to hum contently. “That's delicious. Did you make it yourself?”

“I'm a death god, I don't get out much so I have indoor hobbies. Cooking is one of them”, nodded Thanatos, grabbing the wine bottle. “Would you like another glass?”

“Yes, please”, nodded Percy with a grin. “So, cooking and watching _Criminal Minds_ , that is so not what I would have pictured a death god to do in their free time.”

“What did you picture us death gods doing?”, chuckled Thanatos curiously.

“I... don't know”, frowned Percy thoughtful. “Now that you ask... I guess I always picture you guys in your secret lair, plotting world domination? But that is probably pop culture influencing me...”

“It certainly is”, laughed Thanatos amused. “Though I suppose if you'd surprise Lord Hades on a bright and sunny summer day, I wouldn't guarantee that he's not plotting world domination...”

Percy giggled at that and shook his head. “Oh gods, the pictures.”

“Well, what is it you like to do in your free time? Plotting world domination too?”, asked Thanatos curiously, sipping his wine. “I'm sure a world ruled by you would be pretty amazing.”

“Every little girl would get a unicorn or pegasus to care for and every child would be claimed and happy”, nodded Percy. “But no, I usually don't plot world domination. I like swimming, but I guess that doesn't count because I'm a child of Poseidon so it's part of the package deal. I... like singing, but don't tell anyone because they'd probably tease me about it. And I love watching _Doctor Who_.”

Thanatos smiled amused and kept listening to Percy's voice. This was it, his window of opportunity to wooing Percy and winning him over.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
